


Formalities

by orphan_account



Series: Moonlight Affairs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Short, this is an actual series now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late at night, the clock ticks. To one, it's unbeknownst. To the other, it couldn't go any faster.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Moonlight Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799119
Kudos: 41





	Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is a series now.
> 
> also I was listening to daruma-san fell over/rolling girl the entire time I wrote this so those are great songs if you wanna check em out :))

A hand ran gently down his inner thighs as he was pressed into the wall, turning his head enough to not crush his face, a hand on the back of his head keeping him there as the other hand traveled to feel his smaller body, so compliant and malleable for what the taller one desired. He pressed his lips together tightly so as to not let a sound escape as Saihara turned him around to pin him against the wall again, kissing his lips rather emotionlessly, like it was just a formality to remind Ouma that he had to be quiet. Saihara coaxed Ouma’s lips open with his own, dominating the kiss with a cacophony of soft moans and embarrassing wet noises, a rare growl coming from the detective as he pushed Ouma’s shoulders harder into the same wall. Tongue scouring the supreme leader’s small mouth, the slight flavor of artificial grape as he tried to memorize every crevice of his hot, slick mouth.

They broke apart, Ouma licking his lips to savor the taste of Saihara. But like a practiced routine, he turned himself back over to allow Saihara to pinch, squeeze, and feel around his body like he was really into the action rather than just wanting Ouma to be okay with him using him for pleasure later. The hands wrapped themselves around his hips, keeping a grip without any malice or pain, just rather to keep the other in place. A hand divorced from his right hip was followed by the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down, right on schedule. He could already feel his body tingling with the need for more, and Saihara knew that too. And as he had simply touched him with no ulterior emotions, he followed through just as wonderfully mercilessly.

As Ouma laid beside Saihara later that night, his thoughts were overflowing once again, an endless static buzzing overtaking rationality telling him that it wasn’t the end, that Shuichi would let him in his dorm again, that he could feel that good again. But he also knew, deep down, it was just a formality to Shuichi, a way to ensure that Ouma wouldn’t do anything to anyone else if he kept his watchful eyes focused on the little leader. That anything done in the hazy heat of nighttime was simply a way to kill time, that there were no further strings attached. That even Saihara’s real warmth and embrace beside him could become a ghostly touch, a memory that a lonely night would keep alive.

Even now, as he affectionately held him in his wonderful arms, he couldn’t help but to wonder when that day would come.

**Author's Note:**

> kokichi can't stop thinking of when that day will come, will it come? maybe, if I make more of the series lmfao
> 
> also this was known as late night affairs before but that's what the doc was named and formalities was supposed the be the name I fucked up lol
> 
> I keep on having to edit this because I don't read over my work after it's done and it has a billion mistakes


End file.
